


I'm so inspired by you

by maeveth



Series: The Billy Joel Sessions [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Chris REALLY wants to install a pole somewhere, M/M, Phichit and Instagram are my OTP, wedding shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeveth/pseuds/maeveth
Summary: Phichit will forever find it funny that he can tell who signed up for what wedding registry based solely on what was registered for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, did you miss me? 
> 
> Guys, I can't even begin to tell you how gratified and humbled I am by all the attention my previous fic has gotten. I'll be writing oneshots in this universe for a while; there's a lot to be explored here, and I like the idea of different characters' viewpoints being pursued.
> 
> In the meantime, have wedding shenanigans.

Phichit will forever find it funny that he can tell who signed up for what wedding registry based solely on what was registered for.

"Did...did Victor seriously register for china?" Christophe was staring over Phichit's shoulder at the registry, his green eyes wide in disbelief. "Where are they even going to put it? Their apartment is the size of a walk-in closet."

"He registered for fancy copper pans from Williams-Sonoma, too," Phichit observed as he pointed at the appropriate entry. "It's the only point of commonality I can find between the registries -- they both signed up for a nice set of cookware, although Yuuri's is a bit more practical."

"Victor doesn't even cook," Chris countered. "I was there the last time he tried. The fire department wasn't particularly happy with being called, and neither were the rest of the people in the dorm."

"Yuuri cooks, though," Phichit noted as he scrolled through the nice practical Target registry that was clearly all Yuuri's doing. "He's honestly pretty good at it. His mom's a great cook and I think she taught him because otherwise he'd be dying for lack of katsudon over here."

"Katsuwhat?"

"Katsudon, it's Yuuri's favorite dish, it's pork cutlet and rice and egg and sauce and a bunch of other stuff and it's great." Phichit clicked through the registry again. "I want to get them something good, you know? Something a little more personal than pots and pans or whatever. Something more 'them'."

Chris looked thoughtful, tapping his lips with the tip of one finger. "It's a shame I can't figure out how to install a pole in their apartment. Although Victor cannot pole dance to save his soul. I tried to teach him once. It was a disaster."

"Yuuri can," Phichit commented absently as he flicked from the Target registry to the Macy's one.

That stopped Chris in mid-tap. He stared at his fiancé for a moment in complete disbelief. "He...what?"

"He can pole dance," Phichit repeated, looking up at Chris from his spot on the bed where he'd been surfing the laptop. "He minored in dance, didn't you know that?"

"You're kidding me. Reserved quiet Yuuri can work a pole?" Chris' expression was pure wicked delight at this point.

"Work a pole, ballet dance like a pro, breakdance with the best of them, and he's a damn good Latin dancer," Phichit confirmed with a grin of his own. "Victor knows about two and four but he has no idea about one and three."

"Damn. Now I really want to give them a pole for a wedding present."

"They'd probably get kicked out of their apartment, and then where would we stay when we visit New York?"

"Good point." Chris dropped himself to the bed and leaned over to steal a kiss before looking thoughtful. "You're right, though. We need to give them something more personal...wait a second. I've got it. What if we..."

By the time he was done floating his idea Phichit was giggling. It was perfect.

*****

In Phichit's mind, Instagram was made for weddings.

He was in the bathroom of the wedding venue, straightening his tie and checking his hair before the ceremony. Once he was satisfied he fished out his phone, flashing a peace sign at the camera as he took his fifth selfie of the day. Yeah, that was a good one right there. _Wedding preparations are go! @v-nikiforov @yuurikatsuki #wedding #bestman #yesimhot_ He uploaded it just before a slightly wild-eyed Yuuri came into the bathroom. "Whoa, whoa, Yuuri what's going on? Jitters?"

"I can't find Victor anywhere. The ceremony's about to start and I don't know where he is." Yuuri was clearly on his way to a full-blown anxiety attack so Phichit steered him to sit down for a moment. 

"Yuuri, think a sec. Tradition says you're not supposed to see the groom until you meet in front of the priest. Victor's a showman, you think he's not going to stick to that just to surprise you?" Phichit kept his voice reasonable and soothing.

"But--"

"He's always been the kind to try and pull off surprises and you know he's not going to bail on you."

"But what if--"

"No buts. This man is so in love with you it makes me jealous and I'm happily engaged myself," Phichit pointed out with a broad grin. "He's not going anywhere. Now breathe. We've got to get out there soon or your mom is going to send your ballet instructor after you."

"Oh god no." Yuuri's wild-eyed stare was starting to return to normal and his breathing was slowing down. "Not that. Minako-sensei would barge right on in here, men's bathroom be damned, and drag me out by my ear."

"Exactly, and while that would make a great Instagram post, it's not very dignified," Phichit answered with a chortle. "Although I'm probably going to have to make sure she doesn't try to seduce my fiancé though. She's been making eyes at Chris the whole time she's been here."

Yuuri looked at Phichit with a mixture of horror and fascination. "Minako-sensei is _twice his age._ " 

"If he were single that wouldn't stop him," Phichit answered with a longsuffering sigh. "But he isn't, and I'll go in there with a taser if I have to. So we should get going before I get arrested for assault in the noble cause of saving my husband-to-be."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Yuuri sighed as he rubbed his temples with his fingertips. His hair was combed back, but he still had his glasses on; he wanted to be able to see Victor clearly, he'd said. Phichit thought it was a good-looking combination, personally.

"You'd still be single, since I wouldn't have been here to think up laser tag dates," Phichit replied before hauling Yuuri to his feet. "Come on. We have a wedding to be part of."

Yuuri smiled and squeezed Phichit's shoulder before the two of them went out to the chapel. 

*****

Honestly, it was too bad he was in the ceremony, in some ways; Phichit would have _loved_ to have been able to catch the whole thing in digital format. Regrettably he had to leave the task to Yuuko's triplets, who seemed overwhelmingly pleased to document each and every moment and post the whole shebang as it happened. 

"Breathe," he said in an undertone to Yuuri, who was looking paler than normal and had his eyes glued on the doorway. "Breathe. It'll be okay." Yuuri shot him a grateful look as the doorway opened and Victor walked in.

That moment was the one that Phichit wished beyond everything else he could have captured. Victor was always a handsome man but nothing compared to how completely radiant he looked as he walked up to meet his husband-to-be at the altar. A quick glance at Yuuri proved that he was glowing just as much. Honestly, the suits and the decorations and everything else seemed entirely unnecessary; the only adornment those two needed were their smiles.

It was a simple ceremony, nothing fancy at all; it didn't need to be. They'd written their own vows, and the audience got a chuckle over Victor recounting how Yuuri had shrieked the first time they'd met. They had gotten matching rings, simple gold bands that Phichit felt were perfect for them; once the rings were exchanged the justice pronounced them married and, much to Victor's surprise, Yuuri snagged his now-husband and dipped him before kissing him soundly in front of everyone. Phichit could see one of the triplets aiming a phone at the couple and made a mental note to ask for that picture later, because the look on Victor's face had been amazing.

Chris and Phichit had worked hard on their speeches for the reception; a good best-man speech had to be equal parts mortifying and uplifting, in Phichit's opinion. (He had to rewrite Chris' a couple of times because it was too heavy on the mortifying and not enough on the uplifting.) When his turn came around he stood up, champagne glass in hand. "I'm surprised they aren't restricting you to sparkling cider after the champagne incident," he quipped at Yuuri who went bright red and glared at him. 

"Anyway. I met Yuuri when we were both foreign students our first year at school, completely clueless and looking for something to hold onto. Lucky for us fate decided we should room together and we hit it off right away. I went to all his piano and dance recitals, he came to see my photo shows, we helped each other study, he was the other half of my brain. But Yuuri had two big dreams; the first one was that he'd always wanted to go to Juilliard, and the other was he wanted to be the accompanist for some weirdo in the opera department with an inflated ego and --"

"I get the point, Phichit, I get the point," Victor interrupted with a laugh.

Phichit grinned at Victor before going on. "I remember one day a couple years back, sitting in the dorm room doing my homework, when Yuuri lurches in looking like he'd seen some kind of ghost. Eventually he told me that Victor Nikiforov, the weirdo I was just talking about, had asked _him_ to be his accompanist. I honestly thought he was going to die of heart failure on the spot."

A ripple of laughter went through the guests.

"What Yuuri doesn't realize, though -- and I didn't either until Chris told me -- is that Victor had had his eye on Yuuri long before they met in that practice room. See, Yuuri dances. He specializes in ballet but he's done breakdancing, he's done pole dancing--"

"Wait, you _what??_ " Victor blurted out, staring at his husband in disbelief.

"Zip it, Victor," Yuuri answered, his face tomato-red.

"--and he's done Latin dancing and that was where Victor spotted him for the first time. Chris was telling me about how his roommate came back from a dance their junior year all starry-eyed over some freshman who could move his hips like it was nobody's business. Didn't manage to spot him again, though, since Yuuri didn't take ballroom classes, until they met in that practice room -- so Yuuri never had any idea that his husband was goo-goo-eyed over him long before that."

Yuuri looked over at Victor, who was staring at him with a dreamy expression on his face. "You're kidding."

"Not in the least," Victor answered with a smile. "You charmed me from the start."

"I had the privilege of sitting ringside, so to speak, for what ended up being a fairy tale romance driven by music, dance, laser tag, and a lot of pie at midnight," Phichit said with a grin, raising his glass. "And frankly, I couldn't be happier that my best friend has found the man of his dreams...even if the man of his dreams is an egotistical weirdo. Congratulations." He raised his glass in a toast, accompanied by the applause of the crowd as he sat down. 

Yuuri leaned over and gave him a big hug the moment his glass was out of the way. "You're the best, thank you," he whispered.

Phichit just beamed as he hugged his best friend back. "Just remember I expect you to return the favor in a few months," he countered. He and Chris had decided to wait until Chris was done with grad school, which was only a few months off at this point.

Yuuri's expression was just a little too innocent to be safe. "Oh I will, don't worry," he said with a smile before the two of them sat back to listen to Chris tell everyone about how Victor had tried -- and failed -- to pole dance.

*****

"So what was so special about this wedding present that you couldn't give it to us in front of everyone?" The party was winding down and Victor and Yuuri were sitting off to one side with Phichit and Chris, nursing a last flute of champagne. Yuuri was a bit tipsy but not too bad; Victor would have been well on his way to drunk if it wasn't for his husband keeping an eye on how much champagne got downed.

"Well, it's kind of personal," Chris answered with one of his smirks. "See, we were going to install a pole in your apartment--"

"--oh my GOD, Chris," Yuuri cut in, covering his face with his hands.

"--but we didn't want to get you evicted. So instead we did some research and decided on this." Chris passed Victor an envelope, which he opened up eagerly. Then he just stared. Then he stared at Chris. 

"How in the hell did you pull this off?" he blurted out, fishing out the papers -- a two-week stay in Rome, timed for a period when the Met wasn't performing, complete with opera tickets.

"I have relatives in Rome," Chris answered with a smile that for once lacked all innuendo. "Look at the timing, why don't you."

Yuuri looked over the tickets, then jerked his head up to stare at Phichit who was grinning broadly. "You guys booked a double honeymoon??"

"You bet," Phichit said happily. "The four of us are going to go light Europe on fire. Chris' relatives are going to be out of town while we're there, so they're letting us stay in their house."

"We can go wherever you want to go, we don't have to stay in Rome," Chris noted. "We thought it would be fun."

Yuuri leaned over to hug Phichit tightly, a hug that Phichit returned in total contentment. "Best wedding present, you guys. Thanks. But now I guess we have to top that, somehow..."

"You can pole dance at my bachelor party, how's that?" Phichit couldn't resist saying. He got punched in the arm for that.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Yuuri groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Nope, it's my solemn duty as your best friend to make sure everyone remembers at every opportunity," Phichit said with a totally straight face.

Yuuri and Victor both laughed in unison, and Phichit smiled, glancing over as one of his hands slid over to link with Chris' before he fished his phone out and started taking selfies with the whole group.

Honestly, he couldn't get any happier.

*****

**phichit+chu**

[image]

_347 likes_

_Grooms and grooms-to-be! @v-nikiforov @yuurikatsuki @christophe-gc #phichit #wedding_

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyric -- "The Longest Time" aka that one Billy Joel song every jazz/glee choir since forever has done at least once, mine included
> 
> It is my eternal headcanon that Yuuri majored in dance at college. It's a nice explanation for how he learned to do all that shit we saw him do at the Sochi banquet.


End file.
